


Memory

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Turn of the table [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel remembers the second time he'd met Louis in his mortal life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Daniel felt his body heat up from the alcoholic blood he'd drank. Armand was searching for him in the south side of Miami, so he'd made it a clear point to skirt around the area before heading to their villa on the night island. He was thinking about what Louis had told him about taking charge. He'd been shocked to hear such. He'd only seen Louis in polite crowds where they had exchanged niceties since his interview so many years ago. He'd damn near hid behind Armand, not knowing what would happen. He'd been mortal then.  
"Daniel,love, what has gotten into you?" Armand had asked, dragging him down one of the many hallways to an unused room. He'd drank nearly enough to poison someone with less tolerance. He'd seen Louis from the other side of the ballroom and had made a quick escape to his lovers side. Armand enjoyed having him around, but Daniel being his shadow was enough to concern him. Usually he'd find his companion at the closest bar in the area or drinking cocktails with a small group he'd naturally attract.  
"He's here." He moaned, running his hand through his ashen blonde hair. It had been a party of grande proportions and Armand had warned him that they may run into others, being it was in New Orleans. He knew the territory was Lestat's, but for some reason the idea that they'd hunt in the same area seemed unlikely. His auburn devil caught the flash that went through his mind of the other vampire. Large brown eyes watched him for a moment before his cold hand caressed his cheek. " Louis won't harm you. He knows I'm here and that you are too."  
Violet eyes went wide with shock. "You told him?" He asked, feeling himself sobering up way too quickly for his own tastes. "Of course. You have nothing to fear. It's only polite to let someone know you're coming into their domain, no?" He really wanted to disagree, saying if said person would rather kill you it's best to lay low, but he knew Armand would've brushed such off, telling him to not worry again. Armand had read the thought though.   
Grabbing Daniel by the arm he quickly pulled him out of the room. " Where are you dragging me to?" He asked, trying to keep up with the quick pace. " To properly introduce you." He replied. When Daniel saw who he was dragging him over to he began to struggle, but to no avail. Armand had gently touched Louis's arm, getting his attention. When emerald eyes met his he felt all the blood drain from his face. "Louis, it's great to see you here. Surely you remember Daniel?" 'Armand you're an asshole!" He mentally screamed as the other vampire nodded with a soft smile. " Yes. It's good to see you again, Daniel." He'd held out his hand for the young mortal to shake.  
Daniel shook the hand quickly, trying to keep the quiver out of his own voice when he spoke. "Yeah, good to see you too." He murmured, trying to break the death grip Armand still had on his arm. He couldn't help but smile at the memory


End file.
